


Worry

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan constantly worries about Gavin's well-being when he isn't around. Dan has extra time to fly to Texas to visit--and he realizes that Gavin doesn't need his help as long as Michael is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

Dan always wondered how Gavin was doing. Dan never got to see his B too often, considering that he works for the British Army, so he was always busy going to war or having to stay on site.

But when Dan found out that he got the chance to go on a little vacation, he grew excited—he would be able to visit Texas so that he could see Gavin. He knew that Gavin was a little odd on his own—always inconsiderate of his health, very disorderly, and extremely lazy. So, without the help with someone like Dan, Gavin was considerably in trouble.

Excitedly, Dan rushed for the airport as soon as possible after packing up, and managed to get a ticket for a flight that was ready to leave within a half an hour. Dan quickly took out his cell phone and sent a text to Gavin, claiming that he was coming to visit.

Meanwhile, Gavin was working on a Minecraft Let’s Play. He slightly jumped in his seat when his ringtone went off, not expecting a text any time soon.

“If your voice scares you so fuckin’ much, then maybe you shouldn’t have it as a ringtone. Stupid.” Michael rolled his eyes, noticing Gavin’s little scare out of the corner of his eye.

Gavin stuck out his tongue and opened the text, reading the six words on the screen.

“I’m on the plane to Texas.”

Gavin’s eyes lit up, and he squeaked. Michael pursed his lips and look over, shaking his head.

“What the fuck, man.” Michael sounded defeated—his entire day was full of irritation (courtesy of Gavin), so hearing the squeal that he just made didn’t bother him too much.

“Dan’s coming to visit.” Gavin commented, quickly texting back a reply. “He’s on the plane now. Supposedly.”

Michael slowly nodded, not paying too much attention—at this point, he had learned to tune out Gavin’s droning voice. He vaguely heard Ray to his side. “Dan the Man? I thought he was in war, or something.”

Gavin shrugged. “He was. He probably got vacation, or something.”

“Sweet. It’s been a while since I’ve seen good, old Dan.” Ray sighed happily, giving a slight nod as he reminisced the times they spent together.

* * *

 

Dan sighed as he settled into his seat, getting himself ready for the long trip ahead. He always hated flying to America—but since it was for Gavin, he didn’t mind it too much. He decided that he should sleep most of the way there so he wouldn’t be too tired to have fun, so he got himself in a comfortable position and shut his eyes; and he fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

He had dreams—they started off good. He was hanging out with Gavin in Texas, and they were having a great time. But eventually, the dreams turned worse—he would see Gavin for the first time in forever, and realize how much weight he lost. He would realize how extremely dirty his house was when he would stay the night—and he would realize how extremely sick he seemed. Dan didn’t want this to happen; in fact, it was one of his fears.

He woke up with a cold sweat and he looked around, noticing that he was still on the plane. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, attempting to forget the dreams that he had and hoped that it wasn’t a sign of something to come.

* * *

 

“Bloody hell, Geoff left me again.” Gavin groaned while gathering the stuff he brought to work.

Michael chuckled. “That’s actually pretty funny.”

“You’re a pleb, you know that?” Gavin replied, sounding a bit hurt. “He hasn’t done this in a while.”

“Well, maybe you should stop fucking around and be ready by the time he leaves.” Michael paused. “Didn’t you do this when Dan was coming to visit, last time?”

Gavin shrugged. “I don’t remember, Michael. He hasn’t visited the US since nearly two years ago.” Gavin swung the backpack around his back and put his arm through one hole, resting the strap on his shoulder. “Can you give me a ride home?”

Michael sighed. “Yeah. Give me a minute.”

Gavin sighed and waited by the door of the office, tapping his foot impatiently. He watched as Michael shut off the computer and made sure that everybody else’s was off. Before Michael could reach the door, he heard a low growl.

Michael’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What was that?”

Gavin rested his hand on his stomach and chuckled. “I’m a bit hungry, I guess.”

“Did you even eat?” Michael asked, following Gavin out of the room.

“I did. Around lunch time, anyway.” Gavin frowned.

“That was eight fucking hours ago, Gavin.” Michael sounded serious. “Why didn’t you get anything to eat?”

Gavin slowly shrugged, opening the door to the outside and letting Michael out first. “Guess I was just too busy with editing that I completely forgot.”

Michael groaned. “You’re so fucking stupid. Here, I’ll stop at McDonald’s and pick something up for you.”

* * *

 

Dan, no matter how much sleep he got, was still tired. And no matter he tried to go back to sleep, he just couldn’t get back into the deep sleep that he initially had. The thing that bothered him mostly was Gavin—and while he had an idea that Gavin was perfectly fine (judging by the text he sent back), he still couldn’t help but worry. The two were close for several years, and he knew how much of an influence he had on him.

Dan shrugged and gave a little sigh, distracting the man who sat next to him. He looked over and frowned, realizing how conflicted Dan had looked in that moment. But he shook his head and turned back to the book he was reading, not willing to ask what was wrong.

He was almost to America. He couldn’t wait to see Gavin.

The plane needed to fly faster.

* * *

 

The next day, Gavin was jittery—he couldn’t get anything done.

“You’re excited as dicks.” Geoff commented, noticing how Gavin kept checking his cell phone every couple of minutes despite that he didn’t receive any texts. “Dan?”

“Yeah, he’ll be here anytime.” Gavin quickly replied, tapping his fingers on the desk.

“You look like you drank a whole pot of coffee.” Ryan pointed out.

“Dan is my coffee, Ryan.” Gavin retorted, a small grin on his face. Michael rolled his eyes and sighed.

“That was the stupidest thing I’ve heard come out of your mouth this week.” Michael paused. “And very cliché.”

Gavin shrugged. “He literally keeps me awake in the middle of the day. When he’s around, I don’t even need coffee because I know how awake I am around him.”

“Sounds like you’re in love.” Ray pointed at Gavin and clicked his tongue. “…I mean, who wouldn’t? It’s Dan the Man, for fuck’s sake.”

Michael looked over and saw Jack nodding to himself. He smirked and looked back at Gavin.

“That doesn’t mean you ditch out on work, like you did the last times he was here.” Michael scolded. “That’s very unprofessional.”

Gavin waved the air with his hand. “Ah, I know. I’m not that stupid as I was back then.”

Michael’s eyebrow raised. “You sure about that?”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at Michael, his face showing disgust. “Thanks.” Gavin paused. “Besides—”

Before Gavin finished his sentence, the door opened—all the men directed their attention to the door. Two suitcases popped out from behind the door. Before anyone else could react, Ryan—being in a very convenient position—knew who it was. He smiled and tilted his head back a bit, and he eyed Gavin.

Dan walked in, carelessly tossing his suitcases on the floor. Gavin jumped out of his seat and squeaked, even more excited. He patted Dan’s shoulder and smiled. “You’re here!”

“No…I thought I was there.” Dan rolled his eyes, being sarcastic. “Yeah, I’m here! Did you get my text?”

Gavin pursed his lips. “No. Bloody hell, I kept checking—”

Gavin’s phone rang, his own ringtone making him jump yet again.

“Every fucking time.” Michael mumbled, taking a deep breath. “God dammit.”

“…I have it now, I guess.” Gavin giggled, setting his phone down on his desk. Dan watched—eying his entire body. He gave a sigh of relief when he realized that Gavin didn’t seem too skinny. He looked awake and ready—and he definitely wasn’t pale of any sort, so he assumed that Gavin wasn’t sick with anything. He gave a slight smile and took a seat on the arm of the couch, giving a small yawn.

“That ride was absolutely hell.” Dan commented, barely able to keep his eyes open now that he wasn’t absolutely worried.

“I bet.” Geoff commented from his seat. “Well, you know. You’re welcome to stay with the family.”

“Much obliged.” Dan nodded.

The room grew silent—nobody knew what to talk about. They all went back to their work—save for Gavin who was too infatuated with Dan at this point to even think about work. Gavin took a deep breath and smiled—only to be interrupted with the growl of his stomach.

Dan looked down at Gavin’s stomach and frowned. “You hungry?”

Gavin frowned, nodding slightly. “Yeah…I guess I forgot to eat.”

“Again?” Michael asked, taking his headphones off now. “Really, how do you ‘forget’ to eat?”

“I was excited! I just didn’t think anything of it.” Gavin shrugged.

Michael rolled his eyes and he got up from his seat. “Fine. I’ll go get some food for you. I had to do this the last time, too.” That last sentence was directed towards Dan. “Was Gavin always like this?”

Dan pursed his lips and nodded. “Yeah, he was.” He sighed. He knew everything was too perfect. Though, it didn’t seem like he did this all the time.

“Anybody else hungry?” Michael paused. “I’m not paying for all of you though.”

Everybody shook their head, and Michael sighed with relief realizing that he didn’t have a big order to give. “Great. Gavin, you’re coming with me.” He looked over to Dan. “You wanna come too? I’ll pay for you.”

Dan smiled. “Sure.”

And, on the ride there, Dan saw how close the two really were.

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot.” Michael commented.

Gavin gasped. “Why? Michael, that wasn’t—”

“Learn to eat, stupid.” Michael sounded angry—but he was really trying to show how important it was for Gavin to eat. “If you’re hungry, eat. Don’t procrastinate because you’re ‘excited’. God dammit, Gavin.”

Gavin frowned. “I’m sorry—”

“No, it’s all right. Don’t be sorry.” Michael paused, taking a deep breath. “Just don’t let it happen again. I don’t want to take you to get you food and pay for it out of my own money because you’re too selfish to pay for yourself.”

“Then don’t take me! I’ll be fine—”

“No, you won’t. I have to take you because I know how you are, Gavin. You’ll be lazy to do anything so you’ll just ‘shrug’ your hunger away.” Michael frowned. “Just don’t ‘forget’ to eat, please? Make things easier on yourself.”

Gavin bit his lip and gave a small nod. “Yes, sir.” Gavin said sarcastically and he looked out the window, a small smile forming on his face.

Dan smirked, leaning back into the backseat of the car. He didn’t know what he was worried about. Obviously, Michael was there to take care of Gavin. Dan didn’t necessarily need to be around all the time—Michael did everything for him.

“You two seem really close.”

Michael looked at his rear view mirror to look at Dan. “Well, yeah. When Gavin decides to act like the busta he is, you tend to get to know him real well.”


End file.
